


Jim and Bones. Happy Forever After.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Jim loves the bones of his SMO...He only needs to find a way of letting his good Doctor know!





	Jim and Bones. Happy Forever After.

Jim calls Bones to his Cabin, one lonely evening.

Bones arrives looking worried. "What on earths the matter Jim? You seemed perfectly healthy on the Bridge earlier today."

Jim sighed. "Ahh just relax Bones, I am as you see quite my usual self medically speaking, it was in fact YOU who I was feeling a little apprehensive about of late."

Bones looked puzzled. "In what respect Jim?"

Jim continued. "Well Doctor, I have thought you seemed quite down recently, and I would like to offer you a pick-me-up as it were, in the form of having a real heart to heart private discussion about any personal or medical concerns you may, or may not have at this present moment in time."

Bones smiled and seated himself near to his Captain and close friend. "Well now Jim, I have to hand it to you, you are very astute in my opinion! Ahh yes Jim, I have been feeling somewhat old and un-loved for quite some time now, as you have obviously become aware of, in lets say my mild personality changes, if nothing more."

Jim smiled reassuringly. "Bones Bones give it up, this idea is most un-becoming of you, and so very untrue."

Bones looked intrigued. "Jim, I fully appreciate your support, but the plain fact is I feel like some kind of 'ugly sister' as it were, ohh I don't know, rather like as in a fairy-tale from Earths history, you know the one, Cinderella!"

Jim grinned cheerily. "Bones, your far from old, ugly and un-lovable! In true fact Doctor, I love you very dearly, and you will always be my sweet Southern belle of the ball!"

Bones continued coyly. "You, you don't have to say that Jim!"

Jim added hastily. "I mean it Bones every word, that is the very reason why I called you here tonight to, try to tell you so, and Bones, believe me you have just made it so easy for me!"

 

Bones seemed shaken. "Jim, do you really know what your saying to me right now?"

Jim replied enthusiastically. "Yes Bones yes yes yes! Now my Dear Doctor, how erm do you feel about me?"

Bones replied shyly. "Hmm let me feel your pulse Jim, yes I can confirm that you are not lying to make me feel a whole lot better about myself, so whilst were still on the subject, I have ALWAYS loved you too, you will never know quite how much Jim my darlin'!"

Jim pulled bones close towards himself and they fell together, melting so easily into one another's eager arms in a loving embrace. Jim felt the strength of Bones's arousal against his own saying softly. "Ohh Bonesy I think I will! I do believe I know already!"

The conversation dried up completely after that moment, apart from the longing moans coming from both their lips as they blended together perfectly and fully, thus sealing their shared fates, rocking both their worlds, speeding in sensual motion throughout the emptiness of space, for all time.

The End.


End file.
